gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam
is a 1979 anime television series created by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. Yoshikazu Yasuhiko did the character designs and Kunio Okawara was responsible for the mechanical designs, including the titular giant robot, the RX-78-2 Gundam. The series was later re-edited for theatrical release and split into three movies. Synopsis Universal Century 0079: The Principality of Zeon has declared its independence from the Earth Federation, and subsequently launched a massive war of independence, a war which has raged in every continent on earth and in nearly every space colony and lunar settlement. The Zeon have the upper hand through their use of a revolutionary new type of weapon, their humanoid like mobile suits. When a Zeon recon team disobey mission orders and begin attacking Side 7 its citizens stumble across the Federations latest weapon: the Gundam. With the aid of Earth Federation soldiers stationed aboard the MS carrier White Base the newly formed crew of refugees set out to change the course of the One Year War — or die trying. Episodes Compilation Movies Following the success of the Mobile Suit Gundam TV series, Yoshiyuki Tomino returned in 1981 and reworked the footage into three separate compilation movies. The first two movies, Mobile Suit Gundam(機動戦士ガンダムⅠ'')'' and Mobile Suit Gundam: Soldiers of Sorrow(機動戦士ガンダムⅡ哀・戦士編,Kidō Senshi Gundam II: Ai Senshi''), were released in 1981. The third movie, ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space(機動戦士ガンダムⅢ　めぐりあい宇宙編,Kidō Senshi Gundam III: Meguriai Sora), was released in 1982. Each of the three movies are largely composed of old footage from the TV series, however Tomino felt that some things could be changed for the better. Tomino removed several aspects of the show which he felt were still too super robot-esque for the real robot series he intended Gundam to be, such as the Gundam Hammer weapon. The G-Armor upgrade parts were also completely removed and replaced in the narrative by the more realistic Core Booster support fighters, and Hayato receives a Guncannon at Jaburo to replace the disadvantaged Guntank. The third movie also includes a substantial amount of new footage expanding on the battles of Solomon and A Baoa Qu. The three compilation movies were released originally dubbed in English in the late 1990s to the early 2000s, with a different vocal cast than the English TV show dub, direct to VHS. They then were released again both separately and in a DVD box set in America on May 7, 2002. However, the DVD is only available in Japanese audio with English subtitles. This DVD boxset is identical to the 20th anniversary release of the movie compilation DVDs. The original voice cast members rerecorded their lines with the exception of those who were deceased. The 20th anniversary release is digitally remastered but many of the sound effects are replaced, most notably the futuristic gun sounds being replaced by louder machine gun sound effects. Also, the music soundtrack, while not remixed is rearranged and in some cases removed from some scenes. The vocal songs are rearranged also, especially in the closing credits of the second and third movies. These changes, which were supervised by Tomino, have been criticized by fans. Characters , Ryu Jose, Amuro Ray, Fraw Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima and Bright Noa; Bottom: Hayato Kobayashi, Katz Hawin, Letz Cofan and Kikka Kikimoto.]] Earth Federation *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Fraw Bow *General Revil *Admiral Tianem *Admiral Watkein *Oscar Dublin *Omar Fang *Marker Clan *Sunmalo *Job John *Haro *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Matilda Ajan *Mirai Yashima *Ryu Jose *Sayla Mass *Sleggar Law *Tem Ray *Gopp *Woody Malden *Mosk Han *Antonio Callas *Korin *Humrau *Elran *Tamura *Camilla *Paolo Cassius *Reed *Vammas *Maximilian *Seki *Shin *Kal , from left to right: Gihren Zabi, Dozle Zabi, Degwin Zabi, Kycilia Zabi, Garma Zabi and Char Aznable .]] Principality of Zeon * Char Aznable * Crowley Hamon * Degwin Sodo Zabi * Dozle Zabi * Garma Zabi * Gihren Zabi * Kycilia Zabi * Lalah Sune * M'Quve * Ramba Ral * Jimba Ral * Black Tri-Stars * Challia Bull * Akahana * Cecilia Irene * Ivanov * Barom * Braskinev * Denim * Dren * Conscon * Tachi * Slender * Cucuruz Doan * Cozun Graham * Cuaran * Connolly * Zeygan * Vatsham * Uragang * Vice * Twanning * Torgan * Tokwan * Stetch * Sol * Smith Onizawa * Simus Al Bakharov * Sagred * Ross * Rio Marini * Carioca * Madison * Mulligan * Callaha * Gene * Gadem * Judock * Crown * Acous * Asakura * Dimitri * Giyal * Darota * Sol * Fix * Kohm * J.Q. * Clamp Civilians *Persia *Coaly *Kamaria Ray *Icelina Eschonbach *Joseph Eschonbach *Rolland Chuan *Chiyo *Kum *Fam Bow *Smith *Pero *Cameron Bloom *Bergamino *Milly Ratokie *Jill Ratokie Mechanic Principality of Zeon Mobile Suits *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II **MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07B Gouf *MS-09B Dom **MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14A Gelgoog **MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok **MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *MSM-10 Zock *MSN-02 Zeong *YMS-15 Gyan Mobile Armors *MA-04X Zakrello *MA-05 Bigro * MA-08 Big Zam * MAM-07 Grublo * MAN-03 Braw Bro * MAN-08 Elmeth * MAX-03 Adzam Vehicles and Support Units * Magella Attack Tank * Cui Personnel Carrier * Samson * Sealance Ferry Speedboat * [[Sodon Class|''Sodon-Class Space Tugboat]] * Dopp Fighter * Dodai YS Bomber * Luggun Reconnaissance Plane * Fat Uncle * Gattle * Komyu * Wappa * Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier * Jicco Assault Boat * Komusai * ''Dabude''-class Land Battleship * ''Gallop''-class Land Battleship * ''Jukon''-class Combat Submarine * ''Mad Angler''-class Submarine Tender * ''Prober''-class Reconnaissance Submarine * ''Chivvay''-class Heavy Cruiser * ''Dolos''-class Heavy Carrier Ship * ''Gwazine''-class Battleship * ''Musai''-class Light Cruiser * ''Papua''-class Supply Ship * ''Pazock''-class Transport Ship * ''Zanzibar''-class Mobile Cruiser Earth Federation Mobile Suits *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-2 Gundam **RX-78-2 Gundam + B-Parts *RGM-79 GM Mobile Pod *RB-79 Ball Mobile Armor *G-Armor *G-Bull **G-Bull Easy *G-Fighter *G-Sky **G-Sky Easy Vehicles and Support Units * Space Launch * Type 61 Tank * Depp Rog Heavy Bomber * Dish Patrol Aircraft * Don Escargot Attack Plane * Dragon Fly Ferry Plane * Fanfan Hovercraft * FF-4 Toriares Fighter * FF-S3 Saberfish * FF-X7 Core Fighter * FF-X7-Bst Core Booster * Fly Manta Fighter-Bomber * Gunperry Transport Plane * Medea Transport Plane * ''Big Tray''-class Land Battleship * ''Himalaya''-class Aircraft Carrier * Columbus-class * ''Salamis''-class Cruiser * ''Magellan''-class Battleship * ''Pegasus''-class Assault Carrier (White Base) * ''Public''-class Assault Ship Side 6 Vehicles and Support Units *Space Boat "Hulke" *TV Space Boat Soundtrack *''Tobe! Gundam'' (Fly! Gundam) by Koh Ikeda (TV series opening) *''Pathetic, but Decisive'' *''Eien Ni Amuro'' (Forever Amuro) by Koh Ikeda (TV series ending) *''Suna no Juujika'' (Cross of Sand) by Takajin Yashiki (Movie I ending) *''Ai Senshi'' (Soldiers of Sorrow) by Daisuke Inoue (Movie II: Soldiers of Sorrow ending) *''Meguriai'' (Encounters) by Daisuke Inoue (Movie III: Encounters in Space ending) ---- Note: On Cartoon Network's Toonami and Adult Swim airings, :45 opening and ending sequences were used in place of the Japanese TV openings and endings. These opening and ending sequences are also used in the Bandai releases from Volume 4-10. Production The series was not popular when it first aired, and was in fact canceled before the series was intended to end. The series was originally set to run for 52 episodes and was cut down to 39 by the show's sponsors, which included the original toy-makers, Clover, for the series. Luckily, the staff was able to negotiate a one month extension to end the series with 43 episodes. The idea of Mobile Suit came from the powered suits from the military science fiction novel Starship Troopers. Yoshiyuki Tomino reused ideas from various Sunrise Super Robot anime he had worked on e.g. Char Aznable was partially inspired by Prince Sharkin from Brave Reideen. When Bandai received the licensing to the show's mecha, however, things changed completely. With the introduction of their line of Gundam models, the popularity of the show began to soar. The models sold very well, and the show began to do very well in reruns and even better in its theatrical compilation. Audiences were expecting another giant robot show, and instead found MS Gundam, the first work of anime in an entirely new genre, the Real Robot genre as opposed to the Super Robot genre. Release Mobile Suit Gundam originally aired on the Nagoya Broadcasting Network. Much like the original Star Trek, the original Gundam was not appreciated by its initial audience, and also like Star Trek, proceeded to spawn a massive sci-fi franchise, spawning numerous sequels, model kits, and video-games up to the present day. One of the first countries other than Japan where Mobile Suit Gundam was broadcasted was Italy, where it began airing on TMC in the February of 1980. Following the success of the English dub of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, the Ocean Group dubbed Mobile Suit Gundam in English. It premiered on Monday, July 23, 2001 on Cartoon Network's Toonami in the US. It did very well, but it was later canceled before the entire series was shown . This was due to the September 11, 2001 attacks occurring. Immediately following the attacks Cartoon Network, and many other stations, began pulling war-themed content and violent programming as well. Although Cowboy Bebop came back before too long, Mobile Suit Gundam did not. However, the last episodes were shown as part of Toonami's "New Year's Eve-il" special on December 31, 2001. It is sometimes stated that Mobile Suit Gundam was canceled because of the September 11, 2001 attacks. While this is likely why it was taken off initially, it is not sufficient to explain why the show didn't return. Aside from fan speculation, the source of this seems to be an anonymous report which appeared on the fan-site gundam.com on September 14, purporting to summarize an internal Cartoon Network memo. This report can be seen in The Internet Wayback Machine. On Saturday, June 8, 2002 the series was given another chance by Cartoon Network in their late-night Adult Swim block, but it was again pulled before completing its run. In both American TV showings and on the American DVD release, the fifteenth episode was cut out. It was felt by Tomino, that this episode was not up to par with the rest of the series and so it was never dubbed, making it into a "lost episode" of sorts. The Mobile Suit Gundam Blu-ray Memorial Box Set was first released in Japan on August 28, 2013, with a launch price of 36,750 yen. The 9 disc set includes all 43 episodes remastered with bonus features, but being a Japnese only release, it has no English subtitles or audio. Contained within the newly drawn box is the set with Yoshikazu Yasuhiko's & Kunio Okawara's newly drawn cover art, episode 1's scenario, storyboards, and script, a production exposition collection (includes series proposal, original key animation, each scene's final manuscript, rough drafts, and more) as well as a "memorial album". The album holds events that happened during broadcast, magazine articles and future events, and the handbook included with the LD-Box. Bonus footage includes the July 2010 interview with Director Yoshiyuki Tomino, Character designer Yoshikazu Yasuhiko, Mecha designer Kunio Okawara, and Art Director Mitsuki Nakamura as well as past PVs and CMs.Mobile Suit Gundam Blu-ray Memorial Box Set on CDJapan and GUNDAM GUY Due to Bandai Entertainment going defunct, Mobile Suit Gundam saw no hope of a Blu-Ray release in North America until July 3, 2015 at Anime Expo 2015, where the Right-Stuf and Sunrise announced that they would release the original Mobile Suit Gundam television anime series on DVD and Blu-ray Disc, and the release will mark the first time the series is getting a Blu-ray Disc release in North America. The first 21 episodes will ship in fall 2015 with English and Japanese audio, English subtitles, and on-screen translations.Anime News Network and examiner Mobile Suit Gundam was never broadcasted and never had a home DVD release in the UK or Ireland and it was thought that a release on Blu-Ray was unlikely there since Bandai Entertainment's European subsidiary Beez also went defunct. Fortunately, on the 25th of July, 2015, Anime Limited announced at their pannel at MCM Manchester Comic Con that they would release Mobile Suit Gundam on Blu-Ray in the United Kingdom and Ireland, marking the first time the the original series will be released in there. The first part, tentatively titled "Mobile Suit Gundam: Part 1" is due to be released in October, followed by a second part soon after. The release will include Japanese audio with English subtitles as well as the English dub.Anime Limited to release Mobile Suit Gundam - All the AnimeAnime Limited Industry Panel - MCM Manchester (25th July 2015) HD Pre-ordering became available on Amazon.co.uk on the 3rd of August 2015.Amazon.co.uk Videos Mobile Suit Gundam Gallery Mbsgundamm3.jpg 51FF99j2qhL.jpg 37197.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 Remaster Blu-ray Box.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 Remaster 1.jpg Mobile.Suit.Gundam.-.Universal.Century.full.428517.jpg See also *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (Manga)'' (Adaptation) *''Mobile Suit Gundam (Novel)'' (Adaptation) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Awakening, Escalation, Confrontation'' (Adaptation) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0079'' (Adaptation) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079'' (Adaptation) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079 (Vol. EFSF)'' (Adaptation) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079 (Vol. Zeon)'' (Adaptation) *''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO'' (Prequel) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' (Side Story) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' (Side Story) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (Sequel) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (Sequel) *''Developers: Mobile Suit Gundam Before One Year War'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Secret Rendezvous' *Mobile Suit Gundam: MS Generation'' *''For the Barrel'' (Reimagining) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Hunter of Black Clothes *Mobile Suit Gundam: Far East Japan *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Nameless Battlefield * Mobile Suit Gundam: After-Jaburo * List of Gundam series Variation models: Mobile Suit Variations, Mobile Suit X Trivia * Tomino's original concept for the series was much darker, with Amuro dying halfway through the series, and the crew of the White Base having to ally with Char (who's given a red Gundam, no less), but finally having to battle him after he takes control of the Principality of Zeon. The original concept found expression in a series of novels written by Tomino soon after the show's conclusion, and elements of the story weaved themselves into Z Gundam and Gundam: Char's Counterattack. * Originally, the design for the Gundam by Tomino and Kunio Okawara had the Gundam colored a uniform low-visibility gray. The show's sponsors, looking for a marketable toy line, prevailed upon the two to give the Gundam its arresting (if illogical) white, red, blue and gold scheme. A later retcon explained the colours by making them a demonstration/test scheme that was never repainted. In the novels, Amuro's first Gundam was completely white with some red, supposedly reminiscent of an X-Wing colour scheme, and instead of the Gundam being upgraded with magnetic coated joints, Amuro was simply given a new one - the G3, which had a uniform low-visibility gray color-scheme. * The final episodes (encompassing the battles of Solomon and A Baoa Qu) were originally planned to be more elaborate, with exotic Zeon mecha defending the fortresses. Budget cuts scrapped the episodes (and the designs) although at least two (the Dom-like Dowdage and Gelgoog-Like Galbaldy) do become resurrected for Z Gundam and Gundam ZZ. * This is the only non-OVA Gundam series to only have one opening theme. * This original series of Gundam universe won the Animage's Anime Grand Prix Award twice, which is in 1979 and 1980, the first and second year the award was held. External links *Mobile Suit Gundam Official Website (Japanese) *AnimeChannel's Mobile Suit Gundam Playlist on Youtube References Chronology ja:機動戦士ガンダム